Righteous Judement
by DetroitKing
Summary: Elizabeth makes everyone involved with the deaths of all those people pay for their sins.


Revenge

Elizabeth was comforting her two sons but honestly she was trying to hold back her own tears. Her husband and father of her children was just hung because he wouldn't confess to witchcraft, and he did it all to save her life. She hated how the system worked, whether you're innocent or not once you're convicted you're convincted and you either confess and spend the rest of your life in jail making everyone think you made a deal with the devil, or you don't confess and just die. It's so fucked up, all those innocents murdered because a bunch of bratty bitches didn't want to get in trouble, it's a shame how none of them were punished and in the end they got away scot free, especially that whore Abigail.

While Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts she saw a black book fall from the sky landing at her doorstep, she went right over and picked it up.

"Death Note?" She muttered to herself.

 _The human whose name is written in this note shall die_

was one of the first things she read and she read all the rest of the rules. She was bewildered to say the least, I mean how is something like this even possible?

"This book...maybe I should burn it." she said to herself

"Or use it" said a voice behind her

"What in God's name!" she screamed as she was staring at this creature that resembled some type of demon female

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, but help you." the creature said

"Back! Back away demon!" she screamed

"I am NOT a demon, I am a death god and my name is Rem. That book you got it was mine, but I dropped it on Earth just for you. You see, I saw everything that had transpired and it completely sickened me, I would have killed those bastards myself but I felt you deserved it." Rem said

"S-So it's your duty to claim souls? I see, and you want me to do it, but I-"

"You know you want to, and those people deserve it. The judge, Parris, all those girls, everyone that was the cause of those innocent lives being destroyed." Rem interrupted

"How do I even know it works?" Elizabeth questioned

"Put Danforth's name in there and wait 40 seconds, see what happens." Rem responded

Nervously, she did just that and waited about 40 seconds. Soon enough she heard a lot of commotion outside and heard "Danforth is dead!" from outside. She froze, her eyes wide her mind not even able to process what just happened. She looked back at Rem with shock

"Go on, make the rest pay." Rem said handing her the Death Note. She took it and began writing, within five minutes everyone in the village was freaking out shouting, "This is God's wrath! He's punishing us for our sins!" or "Forgive me lord! I didn't know they were innocent, forgive me!", this was all because every last one of the girls that accused those people were killed because of massive heart attacks, even Betty. However...

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Mary! Help me!" Abigail screamed as she was getting mauled to death by a bear. She didn't know where it came, it's like it just appeared out of nowhere and started clawing at her, biting her flesh and bones off.

Mary ran as fast as she could but her outrunning a bear was ludicrous, eventually she shared the same fate as Abigail Willains.

* * *

Elizabeth closed the Death Note having finished her work.

"You let some people survive." Rem said

"I murdered everyone involved except a few, let them live in fear. As for Parris, he just lost his daughter, niece, and all his money. I think he's been punished enough. So what will you do now?" Elizabeth asked Rem

"Well since you are now the owner of the Death Note I am to spectate over you until yiu either give up the Death Note or die. If you give it up, you will lose all memories of it ever existing and everything you did with it." Rem said

"If that's the case...maybe I'll keep it, move out of Salem and serve justice elsewhere. I will only use this on filth like the ones I just took though, never on an innocent." Elizabeth

"That's why I chose you." Rem said smiling

A year has passed and Elizabeth and her children eventually moved away from Salem, venturing out into the world. She promised to honor her husband's memory and serve justice to the wicked, living out her days as a god of a new world, people all around the world would be known of this and eventually peace would be brought to the lands. The people referred to her as Kira, and as she laid on her deathbed many decades later she passes on the Death Note to her oldest, to continue delivering justice as long as he lives. The legend of Kira would live on for generations to come...

 **The End**

 **Short one shot I wanted to make, we had just finished reading The Crucible in English and it pissed me off how in the end everyone just got off scott fucking free, especially Abigail she just dipped and stole her uncles money and was never seen again. It's like nobody got punished for all those innocents being accused and killed like that and I know that's probably how it happened in real life but damn, at least give us a happy ending.**


End file.
